


Intimate

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: The aftermath of Victor knotting Yuuri outside of his heat.





	

Yuuri let out a tired whine as Victor accidentally jostled him. He felt boneless, like every muscle in his body had given up, leaving him susceptible to his mate’s insistent fidgeting. Of course, the times he had sex with Victor usually ended up this way, but this time was a little different from usual.

Victor had knotted him. 

It was something they usually did during Yuuri’s heats or Victor’s ruts. That’s when Yuuri’s body was the most receptive to such a strain, and when he could produce enough slick for it to almost be painless. Omega bodies were designed to take knots inside of heat periods, after all. Knotting was a really intimate thing, and sometimes it could be too overwhelming for him or even Victor to do without the haze of a heat or rut overtaking them. 

But sometimes, they just did it. Yuuri was too embarrassed to think about it much, but sex with Victor always felt good, and sometimes knotting just… happened. Victor’s self-control wavered when he was excited, but he was careful with his knot, knowing that it could leave Yuuri very hurt. Yuuri wasn’t in heat when they’d had sex that evening, but Victor had teased him endlessly, and Yuuri had been stretched enough for it, so he’d let Victor do what he wanted. He’d wanted it, too.

Knotting outside of heats was very different to knotting inside of them. For one, Yuuri was completely in his right mind, and the mindlessness of his heat was absent. He knew Victor’s knot usually lasted for half an hour to forty-five minutes, but outside of Yuuri’s heat, without his pheromones clouding the air, it would likely last no longer than twenty-five minutes. Even if the time was shorter, that was still twenty-five minutes where neither one of them were able to move properly.

He didn’t realise he was still whining until Victor hushed him. They were still trying to find a comfortable position, but Yuuri was too limp to be of much help. He was slumped against Victor’s chest, his legs parted around Victor’s waist. His skating had made him pretty flexible, but the strain of stretching so far would become too much eventually, and Victor seemed to sense that.

“Come now love,” Victor said, his voice edging on a plea, “don’t sound so pained. You know it’ll only hurt more in the long run if we don’t get comfortable.”

Yuuri hummed. He felt too blissed out to complain, and any noise he made was one he didn’t realise was escaping. He really wanted to have a shower or at least wipe his body down, but there was no way that was going to happen. For now, he was content to just sit there, if only Victor would stop moving. They’d ended up with Yuuri under Victor when they’d finished and somehow Victor had managed to turn them over and sit them up, but it was still uncomfortable. 

As Victor shifted just a little too fast, his knot pulled at Yuuri’s entrance, making Yuuri let out a high pitched yelp. Victor winced at the noise, knowing it meant unhappy omega, and pressed his hand against Yuuri’s lower back to keep them together. 

“Sorry, Yuuri,” Victor mumbled, as he carefully moved his hips. “Give me a moment, I’m going to rest against the headboard.”

Yuuri didn’t reply, but he didn’t need to. He always got quiet after sex, and although it had worried Victor the first time, he knew now that it was just Yuuri’s way of enjoying the moment. Besides, Yuuri was often too breathless to talk after they had sex, even more so if Victor knotted. His stamina and Victor’s enthusiasm really was a force to be reckoned with, one that made him incredibly embarrassed to think about.

Eventually Victor settled with his back against the headboard and Yuuri in his lap. His hands were incredibly warm against Yuuri’s skin, and they spread across his back like they were trying to preserve some of Yuuri’s modesty. It made the chill from drying sweat on Yuuri’s skin disappear. 

As Yuuri slowly came back to himself, his desire to shower increased. There was a telling sticky patch on his stomach, uncomfortably squeezed against Victor’s chest, and his thighs were still wet with slick. Victor’s knot prevented any other fluids from leaking out, but as soon as it deflated, there would be an even bigger mess. As pleasurable as knotting was, it had to be the messiest thing he’d ever do.

“Coming back to me yet?” Victor asked, as he lifted a hand to run his fingers through Yuuri’s tangled hair. “Are you comfortable?”

“Very,” Yuuri mumbled. He pressed his nose against the scent gland nestled in the crook of Victor’s neck and breathed in deeply. He felt Victor tense and muffle a groan, before there was a wet pulsing in him that made him squeeze his eyes shut. It felt good. Really good.

Victor nosed along his forehead and breathed in his scent, too. There was a very faint rumble in his chest, one Yuuri could just make out as he put his ear above Victor’s heart. It made him purr. Not all omegas could do that, and the first time he’d started purring had really surprised Victor, though his alpha had quite liked it. He made it his personal mission to have Yuuri purring as often as possible, though it wasn’t that simple. In moments like this, however, the sound came easily and naturally. 

It was sort of embarrassing to be knotted outside of heat. Being stuck together like they were was incredibly intimate, and Yuuri found that he didn’t know what to say or where to look. He settled for keeping his cheek pressed against Victor’s chest, and waited for his breathing to return to normal. 

“Does it hurt?” Victor whispered.

Yuuri shook his head. The stretch of Victor’s knot did burn a little, but not unpleasantly so. Just the opposite actually, though he’d never tell Victor that. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes,” Victor said, smiling, as he nuzzled Yuuri’s hair. “But I’m not the one currently being knotted-”

“Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed, red in an instant. “D-don’t say things like that.”

Victor snorted, clearly amused by Yuuri’s embarrassment. His fingers trailed a light line down Yuuri’s spine, making him arch his back, his mouth falling open a fraction. Victor’s fingers teased around his entrance and although they didn’t do more than that, it still left Yuuri shivering with pleasure. 

“No fair,” he whined. He clenched his muscles and delighted in the way Victor bit his lip to hold back a groan. 

“Now who’s not being fair?” Victor huffed, as his legs twitched underneath Yuuri a little. Another wave of warmth filled Yuuri, and then it was his turn to bite his lip. Victor would continue to come like that until his knot went down, but actually facing him while it was happening was… odd. Not bad, but unfamiliar. Yuuri was used to coming at the same time as Victor, was used to them both being lost in the haze of a heat, so this was certainly different. 

He didn’t hate it, but the intimacy of the situation was rather confronting. He had no choice but to face Victor, figuratively and literally, because pulling apart would hurt him too much.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked, as he sensed Yuuri’s apprehension. He lifted a hand to cup Yuuri’s face, his touch gentle.

“I’m okay,” Yuuri said quietly, “it just… feels weird.”

“Good weird? Or bad?”

“Good,” Yuuri said without hesitance. “It feels good, I’ve just, I’m not…” He waved a hand. Victor already knew that he’d never been with an alpha before they bonded, so he’d never been knotted by anyone other than Victor, either. Not even during his heats. Situations like this were completely new to him, in every way possible.

Victor rumbled at him. It was a sound designed purely to appease an omega, and it worked wondrously. Yuuri slumped against his mate again and shoved his face over Victor’s scent gland again, letting Victor’s voice and scent flood his senses. Victor’s deep rumbles soothed him, and eventually all of his apprehension drained away. He was safe with Victor, and Victor cared for him deeply – the alpha had proven that over and over again, until Yuuri had started to believe it wholeheartedly. There was nothing wrong with being with his alpha like this, even if he wasn’t in heat. It felt good, and the intimacy of knotting deepened their bond, so he had nothing to be worried about.

After leaning back against the headboard more comfortably, Victor began to run his hands up and down Yuuri’s back again. He could probably feel that Yuuri’s skin was getting a little cold now that they weren’t moving as much, so he pulled their bedsheet up over Yuuri’s shoulders before resuming his soft actions under it. The extra layer was very welcome, and it almost made Yuuri feel like he was cuddled up in his nest again.

“How much longer do you think it will last?” Yuuri asked.

“Yuuri, already so eager to get away from me?” Victor teased with an exaggerated whine. “Ah, how cruel. Do I not satisfy my erotic little omega?”

“Ero- Victor, don’t tease me,” Yuuri pouted.

“Eh? But the way you moan my name-”

“Victor!”

“And the way you call out for your alpha, wanting more and more-”

_“Victor!”_

“Not to mention the _expressions_ you make! How do I even survive having such a needy omega who’s always so hungry for me?”

Yuuri groaned, and rubbed his forehead against Victor’s bare collarbones. “You’re embarrassing me,” he complained.

Victor laughed. “Me? Never.”

If nothing else, at least Victor’s teasing relaxed Yuuri. He always used to think that having sex would change a couple’s dynamics too much for him to ever feel comfortable doing it, and it had led to a lot of frustrating heats spent alone and doubts towards Victor’s persistence. Of course, having sex with Victor had been just as scary as he’d thought it would be – he’d never been that vulnerable, that open before. 

But Victor hadn’t complained. He’d treated Yuuri’s consent and his body with the uttermost care, and never pushed his boundaries. They’d had sex for the first time before Yuuri went into heat because Yuuri wanted to remember the moment, even if that meant he wouldn’t be as slick. It had been worth it, in the end. Victor had shown him that sex _did_ change their dynamic, but for the better. He felt more connected to Victor now that he knew Victor’s body intimately. 

At some point, he started purring again. Victor was spoiling him with attention, and he loved it. He sometimes felt a little guilty about just how much attention Victor gave him, but Victor seemed to like spoiling Yuuri a lot, so Yuuri let him. Maybe it was alpha instincts that drove Victor, but it was omega instincts that had him enjoying an alpha’s devoted affection. 

“You can rest if you want to,” Victor whispered to him. “We still have another twenty minutes or so.”

It was a tempting offer, but one that Yuuri refused. He would have loved to doze off, but then he wouldn’t have been able to savour the moment, so he kept his eyes open. It was _Victor’s_ knot in him, and _Victor_ who was still feeling pleasure from it. Yuuri wanted to watch his face, wanted to see the way Victor reacted so that he could picture it vividly in his head the next time Victor knotted him from behind, or when he was too lost in his own pleasure to stare at his handsome mate. 

“We should do it this way more often,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Oh?” Victor raised a brow. 

“Facing this way,” Yuuri elaborated, turning red. “I like to see you.”

Victor’s cheeks coloured a little. “If you say things like that then my knot will never go down, my omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)  
>  -  
> I'm still open for requests via my tumblr, but they do take me a while :')


End file.
